Conversión de un beta MVP
by BitingRain
Summary: Entre todas las jerarquías de fuerza que existen, Bakugou Katsuki debe vivir siendo el eslabón débil de su sociedad, un humano. Todo cambia para peor cuando un lobo alfa de clase ortodoxa amenaza la seguridad de las manadas de su localidad.


**Notas de Autor**

Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor Horikoshi Kouhei.

Tercera entrada de la BakuTodo week vol. 2

— 14 de agosto: AU * Adicción * Tatuajes

Tema escogido: AU – Werewolves - shapeshifter / Hombres lobo – cambiaformas-cambiantes. (No hay modalidad omegaverse)

 **Glosario**

El hombre lobo, también conocido como licántropo o lobizón, es una criatura legendaria que se transforma en lobo, ya sea a propósito o involuntariamente. Los hombres lobo presentan todas las características típicas de aquel animal — como son la ferocidad, la fuerza, la astucia y la rapidez —, para desgracia de todos aquellos que se cruzan en su camino.

 **Apariencia**

Por lo general, aparecen en forma humana y pueden cambiar en diversos grados en una criatura bípeda similar a un lobo con un aumento de vello corporal, colmillos y ojos brillantes.  
Si bien la mayoría de los hombres lobo en este universo mantienen una apariencia "casi humana", existe un gen considerado recesivo en algunos hombres lobos que pueden transformarse en su totalidad en un lobo regular, pero no hay registros de que dicha anomalía sea una condición genética, aunque es más propensa en hombres lobo de nacimiento. Algunos lo consideran una evolución de la especie, pero es muy rara hasta para los lobos más experimentados.

 **Habilidades**

 **Sentidos intensificados:** los hombres lobo pueden oler, ver y oír mucho mejor que los humanos.

 **Curación acelerada:** los hombres lobo se curan rápidamente de la mayoría de las lesiones.

 **Agilidad mejorada:** los hombres lobo pueden saltar, correr, trepar y reaccionar más rápido que los humanos.

 **Fuerza mejorada:** los hombres lobo son mucho más fuertes que los humanos.

 **Debilidades**

 **Acónito** : Los efectos del acónito varían según el tipo, cantidad y método de entrega. Puede causar alucinaciones, debilitarse, volverse inconsciente o matar hombres lobo.

 **Cenizas de montaña** : Cuando se usa adecuadamente, puede formar una barrera impenetrable para mantener a las criaturas sobrenaturales dentro o fuera.

 **Eclipse lunar:** Los hombres lobo son impotentes durante un eclipse lunar total.

 **Muérdago:** Al igual que con los humanos, el muérdago envenena a los hombres lobo y puede llevarlos a la muerte si no se los trata.

 **Otros factores de peligro:**

Los hombres lobo inexpertos están a merced de la luna llena. Bajo su influencia, pierden el control y aumentan sus tendencias homicidas. Esto se puede controlar por la fuerza de voluntad, pero los hombres lobo mordidos tienen más dificultades para mantener el control que los lobos de nacimiento. Si la manada no se encarga de los lobos que exponen su presencia sobrenatural, los Alfas y Betas en labor de vigilancia del territorio se encargan de estos neutralizándolos. Cuando un hombre lobo se lleva una vida inocente su manada deberá entregarlo para ser apresado por las autoridades pertinentes designadas en el territorio o será exterminado por los cazadores de la región.

 **Jerarquías**

 **Alfa:** connota la parte más alta de un tipo de jerarquía, por lo que un "lobo Alfa" es por definición el lobo de rango superior. Líder de la manada. El más fuerte y de mayor autoridad e influencia sobre la manada. Y hasta la actualidad se le considera la más letal de las variedades de hombres lobo.

 **Beta:** son los miembros de una manada. Por asociación son considerados más fuertes que los Omegas. Tanto Betas como Omegas mostrarán varios niveles de habilidad basados en la experiencia, por lo tanto, una comparación directa de niveles de potencia sería difícil de calcular.

 **Omegas Convencionales:** eslabones débiles de la manada. Son los miembros que presentan alguna deficiencia de salud, discapacidad física, o son de edad avanzada. Los niños son considerados Omegas hasta los ocho años de edad. Al no prestar fuerza al alfa son resguardados y no participan en la toma de decisiones de la manada y acatan dichas órdenes hasta el final. Son protegidos por la manada.

 **Omegas Ortodoxos:** eslabones débiles. "El lobo solitario"; viven sin una manada o alfa; pueden poseer la misma habilidades que un lobo Beta, pero son considerados más débiles que los demás por no pertenecer a una manada.

Betas pueden volverse Omegas:

-Por elección.

-Forzados por su alfa a abandonar la manada.

-O por otras circunstancias.

Existen Omegas Ortodoxos dentro de algunas manadas, que representan el saco de golpes de manadas conflictivas. Al no ser considerados como miembros familiares (la manada es una familia absoluta) de la manda o al no tener un trato de igualdad, son tratados como servidumbre o forma de entretenimiento. La causa de existir de estos Omegas es haberse integrado a manadas de otros territorios después de tener tiempo siendo Omegas aislados.

No todos los Omegas Ortodoxos permanecen como Omegas en manadas de otros territorios. Dichos Omegas podían haber sido "Alfas destronados" (Alfas que perdieron su manada en un duelo o estos murieron en alguna clase de disputa entre manadas, o fueron exiliados de su territorio. Cambien llamados: Alfas Ortodoxos) , y sirven de Betas fuertes para algún Alfa interesado en su poder. Estos Alfas aunque están bajo el título de Betas en su nueva manada, siguen siendo biológicamente Alfas por lo que son muy fuertes; y estos pueden optar por ser betas de esa manada, o ganársela como propia en un duelo contra su respectivo Alfa

 **Ojos y su variación de colores**

-Los ojos de un Alfa brillan de rojo. Pupilas pueden ir de dilatadas a rasgadas dependiendo del estado emocional del Alfa.

-El amarillo es el color de ojos más común entre Betas y Omegas. Pupilas pueden ir de dilatadas a rasgadas dependiendo del estado emocional.

-Tanto los Alfas como los Betas y Omegas pueden mostrar a voluntad los colores originales de sus ojos humanos pero suelen perder esa habilidad cuando están alterados.

 **Condiciones de un Alfa**

-Tanto los Betas como los Omegas pueden convertirse en alfas si matan a un Alfa.

-Alfas destronados-Alfas Ortodoxos/Omegas ortodoxos pueden reclamar otras manadas retando al Alfa de dicha manada, es el mismo caso para los Alfas que han perdido a toda su manada en batalla.

-Los Alfas serán Alfas hasta el día de su muerte, tengan o no manada.

-Los Alfas pueden pasar su status de Alfa a un descendiente directo por elección a modo de preservar la jerarquía. Al volverse Betas no pueden volver a recuperar su estado de Alfa a menos que maten un Alfa.

-Mientras más Betas tenga un Alfa, más fuerte será. Mismo caso con los Betas de la manada, al tener más camaradas Betas, más fuertes se sienten emocionalmente, pero no incrementan tanto su fuerza como le pasa a los Alfas al rodearse de sus Betas.

\- La mordida de un Alfa puede transformar a un humano en un hombre lobo. La mordedura generalmente solo tiene dos resultados: transformación o muerte, aunque hay excepciones. Los humanos mordidos por Alfas se vuelven Betas de dicho Alfa.

\- Un rasguño de un Alfa, si va lo suficientemente profundo, a veces puede ser transformador. El corte debe ser tan profundo como letal, por ello este método provoca la muerte la mayoría de las veces.

-Un Alfa con un Beta fuerte y experimentado en su manada es más fuerte que un Alfa con solo Betas regulares (ya sean humanos cambiafomas/cambiantes de nacimiento o convertidos).

\- Los Alfas tienen telepatía y control mental limitados sobre los Betas que crean y otros bajo su mandato.

\- Las mordeduras, arañazos y otras heridas infligidas por un Alfa no sanarán tan rápido como otras lesiones.

 **Cazadores**

Los Cazadores es una organización dedicada a la caza de hombres lobo. Los Cazadores tienen varias conexiones a nivel mundial que rastrean la actividad sobrenatural. Para cada territorio existe un número designado a familias que se dedican a obrar como cazadores. Cada familia tiene sus propios métodos y artilugios para efectuar sus operaciones.

Las Familias de cazadores patrullan bajo horarios establecidos. Obran sin ningún tipo de remuneración especial pero hay ciertas organizaciones privadas que trabajan ofreciendo servicios de exterminación a nivel internacional. La mayoría de estos vienen de círculos familiares adinerados por lo que llevan años en la profesión siendo dueños de las tierras que protegen. En varios círculos cerrados, como pequeños pueblos o estados civilizados, mantienen tratados de paz con las manadas del territorio, por lo que no suelen tener problemas a la hora de asignar patrullas colectivas entre ambos bandos para preservar la seguridad de los habitantes.

 **Terminaciones generales en la historia**

 **MVP:** Most. Valuable. Player – Jugador más valioso / Miembro más Valioso

 **Departamento de Dotados:** Son las aulas de clases especiales que poseen ciertas escuelas en la localidad, donde estudian los descendientes de familias que saben de la existencia de los hombres lobos. Desde humanos, cazadores, hasta hombres lobos pertenecen a esta clase. El nombre es una fachada para excusar las horas extras de clases en donde se les enseña a los estudiantes a cómo preservarse durante los altercados entre manadas u otras circunstancias que ameriten su conocimiento.

-(x)-

 **Notas Finales**

Este es un proyecto que tenía pensando desde hace un tiempo y quería publicarlo aprovechando que estaba la temática AU para la BakuTodo week vol. 2. Publico de una vez el glosario mientras termino el prólogo y el capítulo 1 para que no se me acabe el tiempo de publicación.

Gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic, espero seguir hasta el final con los proyectos de esta semana para después dedicarme con otro longfic que tengo de otro fandom y este que me tiene muy intrigada.


End file.
